1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor structure and more particularly, to a motor that reduces magnetic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor, for example, a step motor generally comprises a housing, a rotor and a stator. The housing is comprised of an end cover, a bottom cover and other related component parts, such as axle bearing or bracket. The rotor is comprised of a permanent magnet and a transmission shaft. The stator comprises a coil holder, and a coil formed of an enameled wire and wound round the coil holder. By means of controlling the supply of electric current through the coil, an electromagnetic force is controlled to rotate the motor.
The aforesaid conventional motor design is functional, however it still has drawbacks. The yoke of the stator is formed of a stack of steel plates. Stacking the steel plates into a stack increases magnetic interference. To reduce this magnetic interference problem, a complicated interference preventive structure may be used, complicating the fabrication. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.